Chicken
by Icerose64
Summary: Ok so basically this is a relatively short one-shot consisting of Ash and Misty who are basically just contemplating over their own thoughts but somethings a little of with Ash. Pokeshipping AAML whatever you wanna call it. I labelled it as humor but it might not be very funny


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this people and all

Ash and Misty were sitting at their camp site. Pikachu had gone to get firewood while Misty was busy playing with togepi. Ash was mindlessly poking the fire which they had attempted to build. His earlier conversation with Pikachu on his mind. He had been discussing a certain red-head to his oldest best friend.

Flashback

Ash had been training when he and his pokemon decided to take a break. Pikachu had been given the treat of Ketchup

"What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pika Pik?" (About what?)

"You know the thing I've been talking to you about for the last ten minutes."

"Pikachu Pikapi Ka chu Pikachu PiPi." (sorry ash ive been distracted by the ketchup.)

Truth be told Pikachu didn't want to listen to Ash rambling on about Misty. Whenever Ash and Pikachu were alone that was all he could talk about not Training or the tournament just Pikachupi (Misty).

"Well I was saying that maybe I should tell her."

"Pikachupi pika?!" (Misty really)

"Yeah I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Pika chu pi kachu pi pika" (well she could reject you and leave.)

"Wow Pikachu that's sooo encouraging."

"Pika chupi kaaa." (That's what I'm here for.)

"But seriously what do you think?"

"Piiiiiii pika kachu chupi ka Pikachu." (well personally I think your to chicken.)

"What?!" Said ash as he fell from the log they were sitting on.

"Pika ka chupi chupik." (Well you asked.)

"Pikachu." Ash now had a look of growing anger on his face.

"Pika chupi kachu." (Well you are!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Piiika ka chu Pikachupi pi ka chu." (pahleasseeee you couldn't even kiss Misty if you wanted to.)

"What makes you say that."

"Pikapi ka pi CHUKA!" (Ash you are a CHICKEN!)

"I'll show you."

"pika chu pikapi." (Yeah right Ash.)

"I will but first how do you think I should do it?"

"Pikaaaa chu pi." (well I dunno.)

"Huh?!"

"Pika chu ka pika CHUKA!" (but I know you're a CHICKEN!) Pikachu exclaimed while ash fell down again from the log.

"wahhhh?!"

"CHUKA PIKAPI PI CHA CHUKA CHUKA PIKAPI PI CHA CHUKA!" (CHICKEN ASH IS A CHICKEN CHICKEN ASH IS A CHICKEN!) Pikachu sung while dancing around.

"SHUTUP PIKACHU!"

"CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA CHUKA!" (CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!) Pikachu continued to sing.

"Why you…" Ash was practically dying to get his hands on the pokemon he considered his best friend but he was interrupted by Misty's voice calling him back. Pikachu knowing ash was mad ran back to misty where he knew ash couldn't do anything.

Flashback end.

Now that Pikachu was back all that was going on in Ash's head was the word 'chicken'. Of course it didn't help the fact that even though he wouldn't admit it but he was chicken. He was too afraid of Misty's rejection to see the fact that she might feel the same way about him. He kept on fidgeting around he just couldn't get that damn word outta his head.

They were sitting on the log staring into the fire. (A/n:: don't ask why it's very late at night over here.) Misty seemed to be deep in thought. She was staring at the fire. Without her noticing Ash had began to stare at her.

**What am I gonna do**

_**What do ya mean**_

**Wait who are you**

_**That's not important**_

**Yeah…. It kinda is**

_**No it isn't**_

**Yeah it is..**

_**Well if you must know im you **_

**But aren't I myself?**

_**Nope**_

**Ok then**

While this conversation was going on inside of Ash's head, Misty had started to notice Ash's silence.

"hey ash you ok?" "Huh what." "I said are you ok." Misty asked again.

Ash just simply nodded and she went back to playing with togepi, this left ash to ponder again.

**Wait so if you're me then are you chicken as well**

_**No you are only chicken because of me**_

**You know that makes no sense?**

_**Yeah…but you know like that electric rat said you are chicken**_

**Oh Yeah?! What makes ya say that!**

_**Isn't it obvious .**_

**Well yeah I guess**

_**But seriously you are a chicken**_

**NO IM NOT!**

_**Yes you are, you're a chicken.**_

**WOULD YA QUIT IT!**

Meanwhile with Misty

I looked over to Ash he had been so quite lately, it was _weird… _I had already asked him what was wrong what else was there to do. While I was playing with togepi I looked at him through my peripheral vision.

_He is cute…_

Wait who are you? (A/n:: sorry here we go again.)

_I'm you or at least the romantic side of you_

And you are important how?

_I'm here to fill in the gaps_

Gaps? What gaps

_*sighhhh anyway wouldn't you agree_

Agree on what?

_That he's cute WHAT ELSE?_

I guess… I've always felt something towards him.

_That would be called love_

Really? Towards him? 

_Duh who else is here?_

Good point I guess I have been travelling with him for a long time

_What else am I gonna have to say for you to believe me_

…fine maybe I like him a little

_That's good enough for me. _

While these thoughts were going on inside of Misty's head Ash had begun to move towards her, Misty hadn't noticed until he was about a foot away.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

.

.

.

"Ash you okay?"

.

.

"Ash?"

Misty was looking up at him, while ash just looked at misty saying nothing no responses, he just stared.

In Ash's head

**So you still think I'm chicken**

_**Yep and until proven wrong**_

**Well maybe I'll just have to fix that**

_**What are you planning chicken**_

**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

"Misty," it was almost like a whisper but Misty heard the call loud and clear.

"Yeah… What's wrong Ash?" At this Ash had cupped both of her cheeks, this resulted in Misty having the response of a tomato.

"Mist you know your my best friend right?" At this statement Ash had started to bring her closer to him, they were about a few inches away when Misty responded. "Yeah of course your mine too." When Ash just proceeded to bring them closer, she had shut her eyes. "Then don't hate me for this."

And with that he Ash Ketchum had finally kissed her.

**Whose chicken now**

_**Alright so maybe you aren't that chicken after all**_

**Damn right now shut up I wanna enjoy this**

With that the voice went away and the kiss continued on


End file.
